


Conquest of Katniss

by MTL17



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: The former Katniss tries her hand at topping.





	Conquest of Katniss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Jennifer Lawrence or Alexandra Daddario.

Jennifer Lawrence had watched True Detective like a thousand times now. Or at least, one particular part of it. Of course she'd also stared longingly at the footage in Gif form, and pictures which were on her phone, but she couldn't help watch the original footage in all it's glory. So basically any part in Season 1 where Alexandra Daddario showed off that amazing body of hers. Honestly, Jennifer hadn't been very familiar with that actress, but as soon as she saw her amazing body she knew she had to have her, and do all the twisted things to her that other women had done to Jennifer. Oh yes, it was her turn to be the seductress, introducing the lesbian virgin to the joys of girl on girl sex.

It didn't quite work out that way, but it was hard to argue with the results as they stumbled through Jennifer's hotel room while locked in a passionate kiss. Because as it turns out Alexandra wasn't as new to this as Jennifer had assumed, and was only too happy to flirt with her to the point that Jennifer actually blushed a few times as the seducer was seduced. All that time psyching herself up and coming up with things to say having been a waste of time, as the conversation couldn't have been more easy, and now here they were. And it would be so easy to melt into this, and let another woman have her way with her. Again. But no, she wouldn't bottom again. Or at least, not this time.

As she firmly revealed that in her head Jennifer broke the kiss, roughly pushed Alexandria down to her hotel bed and started to tear off her clothes, and then when the other girl tried to assist she scolded her, "No! Let me."

There was a brief moment of hesitation, and then Alexandria relaxed and let Jennifer have her way, which caused the Oscar-winning actress to grin wickedly. Although not quite as wide as when she had the woman she hadn't been able to stop thinking about naked beneath her, Jennifer just staring for a few long seconds, particularly at those big tits before she dived for them. It was super embarrassing, but Jennifer couldn't resist rubbing her face in those huge boobs, at one point even smothering herself in them. Which earned her a good-natured chuckle from Alexandria, and a hand stroking the back of Jennifer's hair, which she didn't like one bit. Although what was worse, was the playful taunting following it.

"You're worse than a guy." Alexandria chuckled.

Slapping the hands away from her head and then getting in the other girl's face Jennifer growled, "Don't touch me!"

"But-" Alexandria frowned.

"Not unless I tell you too." Jennifer quickly corrected, before firmly stating, "I'm in charge here."

There was a brief pause, then Alexandria nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

As a reward Jennifer smiled, kissed the other girl briefly and then made her way back down to those big titties again, this time desperate to control herself, and more importantly Alexandria. To push the brunette's submission to her the blonde grabbed two firm handfuls of breast meat, and then gave it a good squeeze. Which made Alexandria gasped loudly, her eyes going adorably wide, but she didn't complain. Not one bit, which gave Jennifer all the excuse she needed to turn things up a notch by closing her fingertips around Alexandria's nipples and pinching them firmly, which mostly got the same adorable result out of her pray, much to her wicked delight. Those responses were still adorable, but mostly just hot.

Alexandria had been so flattered when Jennifer freaking Lawrence had confessed to having a crush on her. God, Alexandria had been creaming her panties over this woman since the first Hunger Games movie, and while she'd had plenty of fantasies about getting fucked by Katniss Everdeen this was even better. Jennifer was just so funny and charming in her own right, and Alexandra was willing to do just about anything for this goddess to continue playing with her. It wouldn't be long before she would regret that, but for now she really didn't mind a little rough treatment to her boobs, and she especially didn't mind this beautiful woman taking control of the situation, and her.

She especially didn't mind Jennifer's fascination with her tits, the other woman turning them into her playthings as she squeezed, fondled and pinched them. Then of course she attacked them with her mouth, suddenly wrapping her lips around one nipple and sucking it passionately, causing Alexandria to tilt her head back and let out a loud moan of joy. She tried to stifle the next sounds out of her mouth, because who knows who might be listening, but it just led to Alexandria fighting a losing battle. It just felt so good, Jennifer moving from one nipple to the other, first just sucking it but soon beginning to slide her tongue around those sensitive bundles of flesh, and even beginning to gently bite them.

The intensity of that biting gradually increased to the point where it was really starting to hurt, but somehow Alexandria was still enjoying it. Or maybe that was just because a few seconds of pain was worth it for the pleasure of Jennifer Lawrence massaging away any discomfort with her knowing tongue and skilled mouth. Oh yes, the licking and sucking also grew with intensity to the point that Alexandria almost felt like she was under attack. Which was wonderful, but also frustrating as Jennifer continued to stretch this out, slowly kissing her way from one breast to the other and kissing all over those round globes before she returned to her nipples.

It was the first time, but not the last, that Alexandria regretted her earlier thought about how she would do anything for this to continue. At least a little bit. Because on the one hand she was really enjoying letting Jennifer have her way with her, and everything she was doing just felt so good. Too good. Because God, Alexandria wanted more. And she wanted to ask for it, but she wasn't sure she had the guts too. Especially when it wasn't clear that Jennifer would do anything except ignore her, and do what she wanted anyway. Thankfully it didn't come to that, as just as Alexandria couldn't take it any more, and was opening her mouth to beg for more. Jennifer started kissing her way down her stomach to where Alexandria really wanted her. She didn't exactly move very fast, but it promised more to come, and that was enough.

Then suddenly Jennifer asked against her stomach, "Have you ever been rimmed?"

"What?" Alexandria frowned.

"Have you ever been rimmed?" Jennifer repeated, lifting her head up to look directly at the other girl. Then she grinned widely as realisation hit, "You know, a rim job? Someone licking your ass hole?"

Alexandria blushed, "You, you wanna do that?"

"Uh-huh." Jennifer grinned, before pleading, "Please baby, give me your ass. I promise I'll make you feel so, so good."

Which wasn't what Alexandria had been expecting, but it didn't sound so bad, so with a gulp and a nod she gently replied, "Okay."

Jennifer grinned widely and triumphantly as shortly after she moved back Alexandria turned herself onto her stomach and lifted that cute little ass of hers into the air, presenting it for Jennifer to dine on. And hopefully, so much more. Oh yes, Jennifer had been hoping that she might be the first to eat that gorgeous ass, among other things, and now it seemed she would have her chance. It certainly seemed that way, given how nervous Alexandria was, although that in itself was a problem. Hoping to remedy that Jennifer moved in front of Alexandria's face and slowly began taking off her clothes, much to the clear delight of her pray, who stared at her longingly, which made Jennifer grin more.

Although not quite as much as when she moved back around to admire her prize, kneeled down behind her prey and then slowly pull Alexandria's ass cheeks apart. Jennifer was far from an expert on the subject, but that certainly did look like a virgin pucker, one that desperately needed to be violated by more than just a tongue. Hopefully Jennifer would be the one to do it, but she couldn't jump ahead. No, she needed to stretch out this moment, make sure that by the time she was done Alexandria would be begging her to take her anal cherry. So instead Jennifer concentrated on leaning forward, closing her eyes, sticking out her tongue and slowly sliding it over Alexandria's ass, getting the most wonderful gasp out of the other girl in the process.

That gasp was followed by a series of cries and moans of pleasure as Jennifer repeated that process over and over again. The first few times Jennifer licked Alexandria's entire butt crack to tease her, which from the sounds of it worked perfectly. Of course it wasn't long before Jennifer decreased the length of the licks so she was only focusing on her target. Not long after that she began to slide her tongue around Alexandria's ass hole, and even tried to push her tongue into it, which turned out to be further proof that she was dealing with an anal virgin, as that butt was way too tight to penetrate. At least with something as soft as her tongue, when it didn't have any help. Luckily Jennifer had just the thing to help, namely her finger which she rubbed against the other girl's pussy before using it to replace her tongue.

"Oh God!" Alexandria exclaimed as her ass hole was invaded by a finger.

Given there was no further protest, other than a few soft whimpers and gasps, Jennifer joyfully buried that finger up to the knuckle inside of Alexandria's butt. She then left it there for a few long seconds, giving the poor girl a chance to adjust, and herself to savour the moment. Then she started pumping that finger in and out, Jennifer drooling at the tightness she found there, and the fact that this confirmed that, not only was Alexandria telling the truth about not being rimmed, but this girl was definitely an anal virgin. And Jennifer tried her best to delay the inevitable by going back and forth between her tongue and finger, and then eventually adding a second finger, but it was no use. She needed more. Oh yes, she needed to give Alexandria everything she had to give her. Every inch.

So eventually Jennifer pulled her fingers out, slapped Alexandria's ass, and ordered, "Finger yourself!"

Jennifer had deliberately left that vague, and sure enough Alexandria cried out in pleasure as she pushed two fingers straight into her pussy, albeit after whimpering, "Yes Ma'am."

Alexandria then cried out in pain as Jennifer smacked her ass good and hard, and growled, "Not your cunt! Mmmmmm, fuck your ass, you little slut! Come on, I wanna see it!"

"Yes Ma'am." Alexandria whimpered, and did as she was told, something Jennifer hadn't been expecting to be called, but she welcomed it.

Then after admiring the sight for a few long seconds, then Jennifer asked, "Do you like it?"

There was a very long pause, then Alexandria whimpered softly, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Jennifer pushed, "Tell me what you like!"

"Please?" Alexandria whimpered.

"Do you like your fingers in your butt?" Jennifer offered, "Huh? Do you like the way it feels when fingers are sliding in and out of your butt hole? Is it turning you on?"

"Yes." Alexandria confessed.

"Do you want me to do it?" Jennifer smiled knowingly.

"Yes." Alexandria pleaded.

"Do you want more?" Jennifer asked.

"More?" Alexandria questioned.

"More." Jennifer confirmed, before cautiously explaining, "Do you want me to get a toy, and shove it up your butt? To take your ass cherry? Mmmmmm, you are an anal virgin, aren't you Alexandria? Please tell me you are. Mmmmmm, I love popping butt cherries. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, mmmmmmm, tell me you're an ass virgin, and I can take your anal cherry with my toy Alexandria! Do it, and I'll redefine your understanding of pleasure. I promise. Just please baby, give me your sweet little cherry butt. Oooooooh yesssssss, it was just begging to be taken in True Detective, and now I want you to give it to me. Oh yeah Alexandria, give me da ass!"

Alexandria was so greatly affected by these words she slowly pulled her cheeks apart without really thinking it through. She then almost backed out while Jennifer was busy retrieving a toy and lubing it up, Alexandria keeping her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see what was about to violate her. Whatever it was it was definitely bigger than a finger or two, which was very scary, and extremely perverted, and yet, she had promised herself she would do anything for a chance with Jennifer Lawrence. God, Alexandria regretted that promise more than ever before as for a few long seconds she was left face down, ass up and spreading her cheeks, no doubt looking truly ridiculous, as she offered up her most private hole for fucking.

Then she felt pressure on her back door, which made Alexandria whimper pathetically. To make matters worse, or possibly better, Jennifer just left the toy there for a few long seconds, teasing her with it. Which was kind of torturous, but it also gave her a chance to relax, which probably helped a few seconds later when Jennifer pushed forwards hard enough to make her virgin ass hole start to stretch. Hell, Alexandria was so taken aback by the experience, it felt like she barely had time to gasp and then whimper as her butt hole continued stretching, and stretching, and stretching until that virgin anal ring was wide enough for the head of the dildo to slide through it and into Alexandria's ass.

Officially losing her anal virginity caused Alexandria to cry out in agonising pain, and she very nearly tried to pull away, before again reminding herself of her earlier promise. Also her first time taking it in her pussy had been painful, so she should at least give it a minute, especially when she had to admit there was a certain thrill to giving up her most private hole. Especially to another woman. One she barely knew, no less. One she idolised! Oh God, she was getting butt fucked by Jennifer Lawrence! Jennifer Lawrence had just anally violated her, robbing her forever of her back door cherry. Oh yes, her back door virginity belong to Jennifer Lawrence now, and it kind of felt like her ass would be hers too.

For a few long seconds Alexandria became lost in those wicked thoughts, before Jennifer started pushing forwards and burying inch after inch of cock into her butt. Even then similar words echoed through her mind as she was just so overwhelmed by what was happening to her, and to her shame she found a twisted thrill out of it. In fact, that thrill and her thoughts distracted her from the pain, which at this point was just a discomfort. So much so that in what felt like a surprisingly short amount of time Jennifer's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing every inch of the big dildo was now buried within her bowels. Something which Jennifer gleefully gloated over, which made Alexandria blush and whimper with shame and humiliation.

"That's it, just a little more, a little more, a little more, mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, you're doing great! Take that cock up your butt! Oh yes, oh yes, ohhhhhhh yesssssss, that's it, every inch! That's every, single, inch up your tight little virgin ass! Oh fuck!" Jennifer encouraged and then gleefully gloated at her triumph, "Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, that's every, single inch of my big cock in your little virgin back door, making it mine forever. Oh fuck yeah, just you wait girl, because every time you sit down now you'll be thinking about me, mmmmmmm, and the ass fucking that I'm about to give you! Oh yeah, take it slut! Mmmmmm, take it, right up your butt like the little anal whore you now are!"

Jennifer had been trying to keep her mouth shut for the last few minutes as she didn't want to overwhelm poor Alexandria while the other girl was busy taking a huge dildo up her virgin butt. Of course, she couldn't resist a little outburst when she achieved the final anal penetration of that now very much formally virgin ass, but as that clearly upset her conquest she went back to keeping her mouth shut. Normally that was extremely hard for her, except of course, when there was something good to distract her. And another girl's virgin butt hole first taking inch after inch of her dick, and then allowing that dick to slide in and out of it? Yeah, that was definitely enough to make even Jennifer Lawrence shut up for a few long seconds.

In Jennifer's very biased opinion, this was the greatest form of dominance one woman could have over another. No matter what happened after this, if Alexandria hated her for taking advantage of her, or if the girl truly became a total anal whore, in this moment Alexandra Daddario was Jennifer Lawrence's bitch. Her little anal loving bitch, just like Jennifer had been the little ass whore taking it up her butt for the countless women who had done this to her. Which made her conquest of Alexandria that much sweeter. And sure, Jennifer had gone after an easy target, but she promised herself that Alexandria would be the first in a long line of notches on her belt. Conquests she would turn into her anal addicted sluts.

As she stared at her cock pumping in and out of Alexandria's ass hole, still on perfect display for her thanks to her at least temporarily bitch submissively spreading her ass cheeks for her, Jennifer became lost in her fantasies of sodomising the women she rubbed shoulders with every day in her line of work. Most of which she'd already had some sort of sexual encounter with... and yeah, most of those women had fucked her up the ass, but she was so focused on the idea of getting revenge that she wasn't distracted by those submissive memories. Perhaps more importantly, she was focusing on the tasty little treats she'd never met. Ones which would no doubt be easy pickings, and then they would end up like Alexandria here, bent over and spreading her cheeks and allowing Jennifer to use their most private holes for her pleasure.

So lost was Jennifer in her future goals, and the beautiful sight before her, that she actually missed the precious moments where cries of pain and discomfort turned to cries of pleasure and disbelief. At least until those sounds could no longer be contained by Alexandria burying her blushing face in the bed sheets. Oh yes, the little slut ended up throwing her head back and letting out a long moan of pleasure, which cause Jennifer's face to light up, and chuckle wickedly. She was just about able to avoid taunting Alexandria at that point. After all, she didn't want the other girl to be able to claim it was a fluke. Which it wasn't of course, something Jennifer gleefully proved with a few moments of gentle sodomy, before giving into her desire to taunt.

"Yeahhhhhhhh, you like that, huh?" Jennifer chuckled, pushing Alexandria's hands away from her cheeks so she could smack them hard and make them jiggle while taunting her, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, you're just another little slut who loves it up her ass. Yeahhhhhhhh, mmmmmmm, I knew it! I knew from the moment I saw that little ass of yours on True Detective that you were made for this. Made to be fucked in the ass like a little anal whore! Mmmmmmm, ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, and now you're my little anal whore Alexandria! Oooooooh, fuck yeah, this ass is mine now. And I'm going to use it like the fuck hole it is, whenever I want, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it, because you're a butt sex loving bitch who needs it in the fucking ass! No! You won't do nothing! You'll beg for it! Beg for it, because you need it up the butt! Oooooohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, beg for it bitch, beg for it!"

Alexandria desperately didn't want too, but it was becoming increasingly clear that sooner or later she would. Her only hope at this point not to was that Jennifer would become impatient enough to make her cum on her own. Or possibly that the gentle butt fucking alone would make her cum. Or maybe a combination of that and the verbal abuse. Of course that combination would be so embarrassing Alexandria wouldn't know how to recover from it, but maybe it would be a little less humiliating than actually begging someone, another girl no less, to fuck her ass harder. So hard that she would actually cum from butt sex like the nasty little anal whore Jennifer was turning her into. Or perhaps, as Alexandria feared, that she always was.

Over the course of what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only minutes, Jennifer skilfully manipulated Alexandria's rectum into relaxing and welcoming the large intruder rearranging it, to the point where Alexandria actually felt pure pleasure from being sodomised. Which would have been humiliating if it had been a man she truly loved, instead of a girl she barely knew. God, what the hell was Jennifer even getting out of this? She couldn't feel it like a man would, so was she really getting off on just violating another woman like this? That certainly seem to be the case given how gleefully she was chuckling, smacking Alexandria's ass, and continuing to taunt her throughout.

"Yeahhhhhhhh, beg for me bitch! Mmmmmmm, fucking beg!" Jennifer chuckled with delight as she smacked that heavenly rump, "Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, beg to cum like a little bitch with a dick in your ass! Because that's what you are now, an anal loving bitch! Mmmmmmm, a dirty little butt slut! An fucking ass whore! Mmmmmmmm, just a fucking notch on my belt. Oh, you're my conquest! Yesssssssss, oooooooooh, I like that. You're a Conquest of Jennifer! A Conquest of Lawrence? Oooooooohhhhhhhhh, a Conquest of Katniss! Yeahhhhhhhhh, that's what you are. So go ahead, my little conquest. Go ahead and beg to cum while getting your slutty little ass broken the fuck in!"

Having Jennifer's thighs crashing against her butt cheeks have been bad enough, but with the addition of the strikes it felt like Alexandria was literally being spanked. The worst part being of course, that some part of her loved it. It was the same story when Jennifer grabbed her hair into a ponytail and started yanking back on it at random to emphasise her dirty words. Finally she leaned down so that her boobs were pressing against Alexandria's back, reached around, grabbed the brunette's tits and then the blonde truly twisted them in a way which should have been off-putting, but it wasn't. In fact, combined with everything else it gave Alexandria no choice but to desperately beg for what it felt like she now physically needed.

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Alexandria pleaded desperately, "Ooooooooh please, please fuck my ass! Wreck it, ohhhhhhhh, fucking wreck it! Oh Jennifer, pound my little ass hole hard and deep and make me cum! Oh God, make me cum make me cum make me cum aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddddd, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!"

Thankfully it wasn't long before Alexandria got what she needed. At least, it wasn't long before Jennifer started picking up her pace, but that promise of more pleasure to come was enough to satisfy Alexandria for a while. Although she kept begging just in case Jennifer got any ideas of denying her. Which turned out not to be the case, just picking up the pace of the butt fucking into Alexandria went crashing over the edge of a monster climax. To Alexandria's shame Jennifer also picked up the pace of the breast abuse, to the point where it felt like her nipples were about to be pulled off, which only help push her over that edge, but then she was robbed of the ability to think coherently, so it no longer mattered what was happening to her, just that it kept happening, so she could continue getting more of that amazing pleasure.

Jennifer laughed sadistically as Alexandria's cum shot out of her cunt and onto the bed spread below. This was just perfect! Not only was she getting to fuck the amazing ass she had drooled over on True Detective, but she was getting to abuse those big titties she lusted over just as much. Admittedly she had considered flipping Alexandria over onto her back so she could suck on those big tits while sodomising her, but then she wouldn't have had the joy of feeling the other girl's ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs and the wonderful sound of flesh smacking against flesh as she got down to some serious sodomy. Of course, there would be plenty of time to experiment with other positions later, as she gave the other girl so much pleasure that all that would be left of Alexandra Daddario was a submissive little bitch willing to do anything she said.

Focusing on that goal Jennifer reluctantly moved one hand from those big boobs down to Alexandria's pussy so she could rub it. Which wasn't something she normally did during anal sex, as it felt like cheating. But she'd already made Alexandria cum from ass sex, turning her into an anal whore in the process, and Jennifer would use every trick in the book to ensure that this heavenly butt hole was an eager and willing fuck hole for anyone who wanted it. Oh yes, she was doing a selfless favour for her community by opening up Alexandra Daddario's butt hole for business, something that she was sure women and men alike would line-up to use for their pleasure, and the shameless little slut would absolutely love it.

Most importantly of all though, she was going to be Jennifer's little butt slut, something which Jennifer tried to solidify by beginning to just rub Alexandria's clit, attacking it from the front while relentlessly violating the other girl from the rear. Which was almost too successful, as it made Alexandria cum so hard and frequently over a short period of time that she collapsed face down, completely overwhelmed by her multiple climaxes. Thankfully she was just conscious enough that Jennifer didn't feel bad about using her ass hole to get off one last time before stopping. Oh yes, Jennifer used that back hole for her pleasure, just as it was supposed to be used, and had one last and very satisfying orgasm.

Initially she'd been trying to hold back on letting herself cum so she could maximise Alexandria's pleasure, but as soon as the other girl came it was all just too much for Jennifer. To be fair the other end of the harness had been bashing against her cunt the entire time, and the sheer joy of introducing the other girl to the joys of anal sex alone might have made her cum, so after that conversation she hadn't stood a chance. Also to her credit, she'd been able to keep going, her stamina holding firm as she squeezed every ounce of pleasure possible out of Alexandria at that moment, and a significant portion for herself. She then of course abruptly pulled her dick out of Alexandria's ass hole and moved back to admire her handiwork.

"Spread your cheeks for me bitch!" Jennifer ordered after a few long seconds of just staring, emphasising her words by smacking Alexandria's ass hard, "Mmmmmm yeah, show me that pretty little gape."

Alexandria whimpered pathetically, and then did what she was told automatically, to mentally and physically broken to even really think what she was doing. Then she realised it, and blushed with shame, but didn't stop. She couldn't, not after Jennifer had made her cum so hard and frequently. So she stayed there, feeling absolutely ridiculous, while she spread her cheeks apart to expose her gaping ass hole. Which somehow delighted Jennifer, who chuckled with delight, then stared lustfully at the devastation that she had caused. Then, just when Alexandria didn't think it could get even more perverted, somehow it did, as Jennifer demanded even more from her.

"Good girl." Jennifer grinned, "Now suck my cock! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, clean it of your butt cream, and become my little ATM bitch!"

Now she had a chance to recover Alexandra grimaced with disgust at the idea, turning her head to frown at Jennifer. She also opened her mouth to protest, but just a look from Jennifer was enough to be able to make her think twice, the gratitude and submissiveness quickly returning which left Alexandria feeling like she had no choice but to do as she was told. To actually turn around, get down on her knees in front of the woman who had just fucked her up the ass, and then take her strap-on into her mouth. The strap-on which had been deeply buried within her butt only a few moments ago! Oh God, this was so twisted, Alexandria thought, as she closed her eyes, scrunched up her nose and lean forward so she could wrap her mouth around the head of the dildo.

"Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, suck it!" Jennifer said excitedly as Alexandria was wrapping her mouth around her dick, "Ooooooooh yessssssss, suck the dick which has just been in your butt you filthy little whore! Oh yeah Alexandra, you're my ATM whore now! My ass to mouth loving slut! Oh yeah, you love that, don't you? Yes you do, mmmmmm, that's a good girl. Take it deep down your throat."

To Alexandria's horror, and Jennifer's delight, those twisted words were true. Not only was Alexandria being Jennifer's ATM slut, but she loved it. Alexandria actually liked the taste of her own ass, to the point where she instantly moaned when the flavour hit her taste-buds. She then whimpered with shame and humiliation, especially as Jennifer gleefully piled on the degrading words, Alexandra doing her best to block them out as she became consumed by sucking Jennifer's cock. Which was far easier than it should be, the brunette spending the next minute or so slowly sucking her own ass off of the head of the blonde's dick before she started bobbing her head up and down on it to try and get more of that anal cream.

It wasn't long before the dildo hit the back of her throat, but for better or for worse Alexandria had some experience deep throating, and she was determined to get more of that yummy butt juice, and of course please Jennifer Lawrence. Honestly it was hard to tell which she wanted to do more at that moment. All she knew was that it was going to be one hell of a struggle, as this was a much bigger cock compared to the ones she was used to sucking. But considering it was her first time dealing with something this size Alexandria was very proud of herself, her little heart fluttering as she looked up into the eyes of the more dominant woman, blissfully unaware that she would be the first of many conquests.


End file.
